Entre a Guerra e o Amor
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sterek) Beacon Hills está sendo atacada por vampiros e, para proteger a cidade, lobisomens e caçadores se juntam para lutar contra eles. E, durante essa luta, o amor está no ar.


**Título:** Entre a Guerra e o Amor | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** StilesStilinski/ Derek Hale | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K+ | **Formato:** One-shot | **Idioma:** Português | **Gênero:** Romance | **Crossover: **Teen Wolf/ Twilight

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Infelizmente. Mas sim á MTV. Tal como Twilight, que pertence a Stephanie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** (Sterek) Beacon Hills está sendo atacada por vampiros e, para proteger a cidade, lobisomens e caçadores se juntam para lutar contra eles. E, durante essa luta, o amor está no ar.

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Dessa vez decidi escrever uma crossover Teen Wolf/ Twilight. Foi numa ideia que me surgiu antes de adormecer. Espero que gostem. Bjs :D

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**ENTRE A GUERRA E O AMOR**

Stiles olhava para o cenário em seu redor com desespero. Era nesses momentos que ficava arrependido de ter seguido seus instintos. Deveria ter ficado em casa, estudando, mas estava em um campo, em uma noite fria e de lua cheia, ajudando os lobisomens e os caçadores a lutar contra um inimigo em comum: vampiros. De acordo com Derek, os vampiros tinham vindo de Forks para Beacon Hills para caçar.

Rosnados, tiros e gritos ecoavam na noite escura. Corpos de lobisomens, caçadores e vampiros caiam mortos no chão. Mas, mesmo assim, mais de cinquenta seres vivos se encontravam naquele lugar. Scott, que lutava ao lado de Allison, olhou para Stiles, que estava em cima de uma enorme pedra e tinha uma espingardanas mãos. Em cima da pedra, ele via o campo todo e ajudava os lobisomens e os caçadores. Quando Chris Argent caiu no chão com um murro de um vampiro e Allison o foi ajudar, Scott se virou para Stiles e gritou:

– Stiles, fuja! – Stiles abriu a boca, tentando argumentar, mas Scott exclamou:

– Não vale a pena! Se proteja! – Stiles largou a espingarda, que caiu com um baque ruidoso no chão e saltou da pedra. Começou a correr para a floresta. Um rosnado ecoou atrás de si e se virou. Viu, horrorizado, um vampiro o perseguindo. Stiles aumentou a corrida, mas o vampiro não, como se divertisse ver sua presa fugindo antes de a caçar. O suor começou a cair do rosto de Stiles e o garoto sentiu que estava cansado, mas não deixou de correr. Saiu da floresta e virou á direita. Percebeu, tarde demais, que tinha entrado em um beco sem saída. Assustado, se virou, mas viu o vampiro na entrada do beco, olhando para ele com um sorriso malicioso, que mostrava seus dentes pontiagudos e sua roupa cheia de sangue.

– Por…por favor. – Pediu Stiles, tremendo – Não me morda.

– Oh! – Exclamou o vampiro, com voz suave, olhando para Stiles maliciosamente – Não se preocupe. Vai ser rápido. E não vai sentir dor. - Mentiu e seus olhos, que eram negros, ficaram vermelhos. Stiles deu um passo para trás, e pediu:

– Vá embora, por favor. Eu juro que não conto nada sobre vocês.

O vampiro deu um passo á frente e falou:

– Não vale a pena fugir de seu destino, mocinho. Você vai ser mordido por mim e vai ser _agora_! - Deu um salto na direção de Stiles e o mais novo fechou automaticamente os olhos. Colocou as mãos á frente do rosto, esperando o ataque. Mas, em vez disso, ouviu um rosnado, algo se rasgando e um grito de dor. Stiles estava tirando as mãos da frente de seu rosto, quando sentiu cheiro de gasolina e depois de pele queimada. Esperou, de olhos fechados, com o coração batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito que alguém se manifestasse. Tinha medo de abrir os olhos e de ver o lobisomem inerte no chão. Sentiu alguém o abraçando carinhosamente e abriu os olhos. Olhou para cima e viu o rosto de Derek.

– Que aconteceu? – Perguntou, confuso, e o alfa respondeu, com uma voz suave, o que surpreendeu Stiles, pois nunca o tinha ouvido falar assim:

– Já acabou tudo. Não se preocupe. – Stiles se afastou do mais velho e olhou para o local onde tinha estado o vampiro e viu o chão mais negro que o habitual. Uma garrafa de gasolina estava no chão e Stiles perguntou, estarrecido:

– Você _queimou _o vampiro? Por _mim_? – Derek fixou seu olhar no rosto suado de Stiles. Hesitou ao responder, mas disse:

– Eu até mataria por você. – Stiles observou Derek, espantado. Nunca ninguém lhe tinha dito algo semelhante. Ficaram se observando por alguns momentos. Derek fixou o olhar nos lábios de Stiles e se aproximou do rosto do mais novo. Stiles não se afastou e o alfa tomou isso como um gesto positivo. Colocou uma mão na cintura do mais novo, o puxou mais para si e colou seus lábios nos dele. Stiles, ao tocar nos lábios de Derek, notou que eram suaves. Sentiu uma onda elétrica o percorrendo e automaticamente fechou os olhos. Nesse momento se sentiu acarinhado e amado. Derek o apertava delicadamente contra si e o beijava apaixonadamente. Stiles entreabriu a boca, querendo mais, mas o mais velho se afastou. O mais novo abriu os olhos e fitou Derek, que estava ruborizado de vergonha.

– Me perdoe. – Falou Derek, se afastando um pouco mais de Stiles e se virando de costas para ele.

– Porquê? – Perguntou Stiles, confuso. Se aproximou do mais velho e lhe tocou no ombro, atraindo sua atenção. Derek olhou para ele e falou:

– Porque eu me aproveitei de você. – O mais novo sorriu e admitiu:

– Você não fez nada que eu não quisesse. – Derek arregalou os olhos com a declaração de Stiles e perguntou, hesitante:

– Você quer dizer…quer dizer que você…gosta de mim?

– Eu te amo. – Sussurrou Stiles e Derek agarrou sua cintura, o trazendo mais para si. Seus lábios se tocaram e o mais novo sentiu a mesma sensação de anteriormente o percorrendo e estremeceu.

Colocou a mão nos cabelos do mais velho e sentiu que eles eram sedosos. O puxou mais para si, fazendo com que Derek gemesse de prazer. Stiles pensou que era o garoto mais sortudo do mundo. Ele estava, finalmente, com a pessoa que amava. Mesmo sendo um homem e, ainda mais, um lobisomem. A imagem de Scott e Allison percorreu sua mente. Se afastou de Derek, contra sua vontade, mas a preocupação com seus amigos era maior. Olhou nos olhos do mais velho e lhe pediu:

– Derek, vamos voltar para o campo?

– Não. – Respondeu Derek, automaticamente – Você não vai ficar em perigo de novo.

– Mas eu sei que você me vai proteger. – Pediu Stiles, manhosamente. Vendo que Derek não respondia, colocou os braços á volta do pescoço do mais velho e sussurrou - Por favor.

Derek olhou nos olhos de Stiles e suspirou. O lobisomem sentia uma enorme atração pelo mais novo e sabia que faria de tudo para o ver feliz. Resmungou:

– Está bem. – Stiles, ao ouvir a resposta do mais velho sorriu. Queria pegar na mão dele, mas não sabia como Derek iria reagir. Tocou no ombro do mais velho, mas Derek lhe pegou na mão e a agarrou. Stiles sentou seu coração batendo mais forte com esse gesto e começaram a correr de regresso ao campo de batalha. Quando lá chegaram, os sobreviventes ou estavam cuidando dos feridos ou colocavam os corpos dos vampiros em um local um pouco mais afastados deles e os queimavam. Os restantes mortos foram colocados em duas filas de corpos, divididos entre lobisomens e caçadores. Stiles gritou, angustiado:

– SCOTT! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – Sua voz ecoou pelo campo e todos olharam para eles. Scott apareceu a correr em sua direção, seu rosto marcado pelo alívio em ver seu amigo bem, e se abraçaram com força.

– Que aconteceu? – Perguntou Stiles ao amigo – A batalha já acabou?

– Já. – Falou Scott. Se separaram e Scott, mais calmo, olhou para Derek, cumprimentando – Oi, Derek!

– Oi, Scott. – Disse Derek. Curioso, perguntou – Como acabou?

– Depois de você ir embora, - Contou Scott para Stiles, que ouvia atentamente – Isaac lançou gasolina em cima dos vampiros e a maioria fugiu com medo. Os restantes não conseguiram nem sair do campo porque nós conseguimos lançar fogo em cima deles.

Torceu o nariz e continuou:

– Foi um cheiro terrível a queimado.

– E Allison? – Perguntou Stiles, preocupado com a amiga. Scott olhou por trás de seu ombro e respondeu:

– Está tratando do pai. – Se virou e, vendo a expressão de receio de seu amigo falou, para o acalmar – Ele vai sobreviver.

Stiles suspirou, aliviado, e disse:

– Vou ajudar.

– Não é necessário. – Falou Scott, impedindo o amigo com a mão – Nós tratamos disso. Vá tomar uma bebida com Derek.

Derek e Stiles se entreolharam e o mais velho falou:

– Por mim tudo bem. – Scott piscou o olho para eles e disse, maliciosamente:

– E talvez assim vocês se possam conhecer _melhor_. - Stiles ruborizou de vergonha e baixou o olhar. Derek sorriu em resposta e falou:

– Não se preocupe, Scott. Eu tomarei conta dele. – Pegou na mão de Stiles e perguntou, carinhosamente:

– Vamos? – Stiles sorriu e respondeu:

– Sim, Derek. – Perante o olhar espantado de Scott, que nunca tinha visto Derek falar carinhosamente com ninguém, se afastaram e Stiles sentiu que, com o lobisomem, seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

**FIM**

**Nota da autora:** Oi! Dessa vez decidi escrever uma crossover Teen Wolf/ Twilight. Foi numa ideia que me surgiu antes de adormecer. Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Por favor, comentem dizendo o que acharam. Ficarei feliz com vossas reviews. É muito importante para mim saber se minha escrita vos agrada. Bjs :D

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
